


Take Me Softly

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter prefers the comfortable familiarity of his home, his bedroom, the overused sheets and blankets covered in bobbles, over the guaranteed privacy of Tony’s place.Whether that is because Peter isn’t quite ready to make the jump to more serious sexual experiences or because he is just more comfortable at home, Tony hasn’t figured out yet. And he isn’t in a hurry to, either. Right now, Peter’s head rested on his shoulder and fingers dancing absently over his knee, Tony can think of nothing he would rather be doing.Though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t always up for Peter turning his head and placing and open-mouthed kiss to his neck, like right now.





	Take Me Softly

It the early days of their relationship, it isn’t uncommon for Tony to just hang out in Peter’s room with him while he does homework, usually under the guise of helping him with more difficult topics. May never questions Tony’s constant presence, and is actually pleased to see that Peter has a positive male role model that is so invested in his education.

The truth is, while Tony is more than willing to help Peter out, Peter usually refuses. He just likes to have Tony around, piled up together on his bottom bunk, while he studies. Tony doesn’t mind either, never unwilling to drop a meeting or a previously scheduled engagement in favor of dragging his fingers through Peter’s hair and reading the material over his shoulder.

From here, cuddled in together and the door pulled to the frame, it’s nothing for Tony to pepper kisses onto Peter’s shoulder. It’s easy for Peter to turn his head and catch Tony’s lips chastely. Nobody would be concerned to see Tony’s fingers dusting Peter’s collarbone, and Peter’s fingers laced in Tony’s beneath the blanket would go undetected.

That’s not to say that things always stay squeaky clean. Some days, not unlike today, when Peter is swallowed up in a sweater with his school’s logo on the front, basketball shorts barely clinging to his hips, Tony can’t keep his fingers above Peter’s shoulders. There are times when Peter is sometimes not satisfied with a simple press of mouths.

Those days consist of Peter pretending to read on his laptop while Tony’s fingers tease his hip bones beneath the covers. They might involve Peter’s nose wedged into Tony’s jaw, tasting Tony’s pulse under his skin. When they’re feeling brave, Tony might scoop Peter’s face in his hand and pull him impossibly closer, stealing the boy’s breaths in heated kisses.

This seems to be the way Peter prefers things to be. He is always allowed to go to Tony’s house. The doors are always open and May would never tell him no. They would never have to check the door before they kiss, Peter would never need to tuck his arousal into the waistband of his pants when things get a little hot. But Peter prefers the comfortable familiarity of his home, his bedroom, the overused sheets and blankets covered in bobbles, over the guaranteed privacy of Tony’s place.

Whether that is because Peter isn’t quite ready to make the jump to more serious sexual experiences or because he is just more comfortable at home, Tony hasn’t figured out yet. And he isn’t in a hurry to, either. Right now, Peter’s head rested on his shoulder and fingers dancing absently over his knee, Tony can think of nothing he would rather be doing.

Though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t always up for Peter turning his head and placing and open-mouthed kiss to his neck, like right now.

Peter carefully places his laptop to the side, a sweater-clad hand raising up to rest on Tony’s shoulder. His lips move timidly, making their way up Tony’s neck, over his jaw, onto his lips. A warm hand cups his cheek, and Peter peeks at the door before he offers Tony his tongue through his teeth.

Tony hums quietly, licking the tip of Peter’s tongue as he opens his mouth to let him in. Peter’s movements are clumsy, his tongue a little too wet, his teeth clicking softly into Tony’s, but Tony gently guides Peter through the motions. Peter pulls away to take a few breaths, his cheeks tinted with nervous energy. “What’s this about?”

Peter smiles sheepishly at Tony’s quiet question, dipping back in to his mouth. “I really missed you today, Mr. Stark. I’m really happy you came over today.”

Tony smiles into Peter’s mouth. He doesn’t bring up the fact that he comes to Peter’s house almost every day after school, and spends the better part of his weekends watching him do homework in his bed. Peter is more sure of himself when he asks to enter Tony’s mouth again, and Tony raises a brow when Peter’s hand slides from his shoulder into his lap. Thin fingers play over the belt threaded through Tony’s slacks.

Peter sighs quietly when calloused fingers tease up his stomach, coming to rest over one of his pecks. Feeling a little more confident after Tony’s response, Peter allows his other hand to join the first, pulling Tony’s belt open with a dull clink, his button and zipper coming open as well. He ghosts his fingers over the waistband of Tony’s underwear, again passing a quick look to the door.

Transitioning Peter from his place beside him to his lap is easy enough, long limbs moving with surprising grace to straddle Tony’s hips. Warm digits dipping beneath the elastic on his boxers has Tony’s fingers tugging at the string of Peter’s basketball shorts. They slip smoothly down Peter’s pale thighs, and the fall to the floor with similar ease once Tony coaxes them off Peter’s calves.

Asking for Tony’s cooperation in the form of insistent tugs to his slacks, Tony raises off the bed just enough for Peter to shimmy his pants and underwear down. Just a bit. Just enough. Soon Peter’s underwear join his shorts on the floor, and Tony is easing his back onto the bed.

It’s Tony’s turn to check the door, pushed to the frame and threatening them, and he pulls Peter’s blanket to cover their hips. He turns his attention back to Peter, their mouths no sooner pressing together before small hands are disappearing beneath his pillow, bringing a small bottle with them. “Oh, naughty boy, you planned this.”

Peter flashes a toothy grin, pushing the bottle into one of Tony’s hands. “Ah, I’ve only done it to myself, um, a couple times, so, be gentle, please?”

“Of course.” Tony says softly. He shuffles their position a bit, spreading Peter’s legs open and letting them spill over his thighs, Tony propping himself up on his knees and squeezing his slick fingers between his and Peter’s bodies. Peter’s body flexes when Tony presses a finger to his entrance, and Tony uses his free hand to pet gentle strokes over the outside of Peter’s thigh. “I need you to relax, sweetheart. And if it’s too much, if it’s more than you were than you were thinking, if you have any second thoughts, anything, please let me know.”

Peter exhales slowly, relaxing against Tony’s finger. “Okay, I will.”

Tony smiles fondly when he presses his finger into Peter’s body and receives a quiet whine in return. Tony watches Peter’s face carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort as he moves his finger in and out. All he sees is Peter slowly getting used to the intrusion, his brows tipping upward when Tony curls his finger exactly where he knows he should.

“Oh…” Peter huffs. “That. That’s good.”

“Yeah?” Tony asks as he repeats the motion a few times, eventually adding a second finger. It is clear that Peter hasn’t gone this far yet, his body locking down with fear at the stretch. “Hey, hey, remember, relax. It gets so much better, let me show you.”

Peter swallows and nods, his eyes squeezed shut as he forces his body to go lax. Almost immediately, that great feeling from before is happening again, this time stronger, Tony working with more surface area. “Oh God, Mr. Stark…”

From there, Peter fully trusts Tony to be slow and make him feel good. When Tony eventually works up to a third finger he talks Peter through it, achieving the stretch without a hitch. He is able to pet Peter’s spot with maximum control, watching Peter arch involuntarily at the jolt that runs through him. He can tell Peter is fighting back a noise, threatening to give them away as soon as Peter slips and gives off a just-too-loud sound of approval.

He manages to contain it, through, and soon Tony is settling himself over Peter’s body, cock slick with lube and mouth returning to Peter’s. Peter’s hands snake up to hold onto Tony’s shoulders, humming quietly into Tony’s lips. When the hot skin of Tony’s head presses against Peter’s entrance, Peter is made to look into Tony’s eyes.

“You alright?” Upon received an affirmative nod, Tony asks, “/This/ alright?”

Peter sighs when Tony uses his hand to swirl the head of his cock around Peter’s hole, and he nods again. “Yeah, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

Tony kisses Peter as he slowly, slowly pushes inside, stopping any time Peter stiffens beneath him. In a short time, Tony is fully seated and he is scooping an arm under Peter’s body to pull him in closer, holding him tight as his body gets used to the intrusion. One of Peter’s hands grip at his slacks, still hugging to Tony’s thighs, while the other cups Tony’s cheek, Peter’s mouth doing its best to keep up with Tony’s.

“Move.” Peter murmurs into Tony’s lips, his mouth falling open when Tony pulls back slightly, pushing in again. Tony repeats this movement several times, barely moving at all, testing to make sure Peter is good. The hair on Peter’s neck stands on end when Tony kisses down his throat, the scratch of his beard contrasting with the smooth push and pull of his hips.

Slowly, gently, Tony lengthens his strokes. This seems to be easier for Peter to relax into, and soon, Tony is picking up an easy rhythm. Peter makes choked noises each time Tony’s head passes over a certain spot inside him, and Tony tilts his hips to try to maximize that feeling for Peter. He knows he’s on the right track when he pushes in and Peter gasps sharply, body jolting.

“Like that, like that!” Peter chants quietly, his body starting to tremble with effort to hold himself still and not drill himself down into Tony’s lap.

Tony lies Peter flat on his back, legs hooked around his waist, and balances himself on an elbow. His other hand weaves between their bodies, taking Peter’s cock in his hand for what he realizes is the first time. “So good, Peter, you feel so good, fuck.”

Between Tony’s hand on his cock and praises in his ear and cock in his ass, Peter is having a really hard time keeping quiet, his hips canting as he whimpers, “M-Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark-!”

“Shh,” Tony soothes, stroking Peter’s cock in time with the quickening pace of his thrusts. “Gotta try to be quiet, Petey. Why don’t you use my shirt, that’ll help you out.”

Peter doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Tony and bury his face in his chest, releasing a debauched sigh he had been holding back for a while. Tony’s movements start to become less rhythmic, more of an animalistic rutting than anything. Heat floods Peter’s stomach when he realizes that he is the one causing Tony to lose his cool, that he is making Tony start to fall apart, and before he can give a proper warning, Peter is sobbing wetly into Tony’s shirt.

Tony grunts harshly when Peter’s body pulls tight around his cock, his hole fluttering as he spills over Tony’s hand. That’s all it takes for Tony to follow suit, his hips stuttering and planting himself deep inside Peter as he comes, huffing out a harsh breath.

They finally land among Peter’s sheets, kissing gently, muttering tiny “I love you”s as they pant into each other’s mouths.

When May pushes the door open a few minutes later and sees Peter and Tony curled up under the covers, asleep, it doesn’t occur to her that anything non-platonic had been happening. Peter’s shorts lie on the floor, blending in with all of his other dirty laundry. May can’t see the come drying on Peter’s sweater, or the come dripping out onto Peter’s thigh, or that Tony didn’t even pull his pants back up before lying down and pulling Peter into him.

All she can see are Tony and Peter, faces soft and hair mussed, wrapped up peacefully in each other’s arms. She clicks off the light and gently closes the door, decidedly not willing to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
